ONE MORE DAY EDITED 032909
by DarkDMND
Summary: A D.E.B.S fic. This starts where Amy left Lucy after the DEBS caught them in Lucy's lair. It's another take on her decision to be with Lucy or not. But, sometimes, life makes the decisions for us..******EDITED AND PARAGRAPHED***** 03/29/09


'_It's for the best anyways'  
'But you love her'  
'Yeah, but she's a criminal'  
'So, this is what you wanted. She's the"more"!'  
'How can I be with her when I should be arresting her'  
'Quit coming up with excuses'  
'But I'm a DEB!'  
'You also need love'  
'No, I'm the good guy, she's the bad guy. It's just the way things are'  
'You're an idiot'  
_

Amy argued with herself for hours as she lay in bed thinking about one master criminal. It was only a few hours ago that she was in the bed of said criminal. The decision to leave her was weighing heavy on her heart and she couldn't take it anymore.

"God what did I do," she asked out loud (to herself) as she remembered Lucy's broken expression as she walked out her lair. She could no longer hold in the tears that were on the verge of coming out anyways. Amy got up and looked out her window, almost wishing Lucy would magically appear and hold the hell out of her.

"Amy, we got a lead on Lucy Diamond," Max said as she intruded into Amy's bedroom. The blond looked to the floor with a thoughtful expression and looked back up at Max.

"It's 7 in the morning. What could she possibly be doing at this time of the day," Amy though out loud.

"Hey, criminals don't do 9 to 5 remember," responded Max as she walked out and closed the door.

About five minutes later, all four girls were in the car ready to head out. They sped off, weaving in and out of the L.A. traffic, cutting people off as they made their way to their destination.

"Where are we going," shouted Amy through the howling wind.

"Art gallery," Max shouted back.

Amy closed her eyes for a second, trying to sum up any ESP she had (if she even had any) and tried to warn Lucy out of there. She had her number but couldn't really call her, being that her team was right there with her. When she opened her eyes they were at this beautiful five story building. She recognized the gallery from magazines and TV. It was known for it's diverse collection of paintings and it had a vast range of old and contemporary art.

"Hey sleepyhead, lets go," chirped Janet as she hopped out of the car.

_' Please Lucy, just leave',_ Amy pleaded to herself as she got out of the car and joined her team at the front of the building.

"O.k., Janet and I will hit the first floor. Amy, you and Dom take the second.

Stay in communication range," whispered Max as they crept inside.

In a matter of seconds, Max and Janet faded into the shadows leaving a worried Amy and a bored Dominique. The pair climbed up the stairs to the second floor splitting up once they got up there. Dominique noticed the hesitation from her blond teammate and tried to calm her down.

"Amy, I 'ave... what eeez it that you Americanz zay...your back."

Amy couldn't believe that she was holding in a laugh. It had been a while since she really laughed. It had been a while that she even thought she could laugh again. Amy nodded and flashed a quick smile before going in her own direction. Minutes later, she stumbled on to (what she presumed) a section of the store that was being remodeled. The empty paint cans and paint splattered tarps lay on the floor as she maneuvered around them. While she made her way to the back, she noticed a rope hanging from the ceiling, leading up a dark shaft.

"Lucy, if you make me go up this thing..." she muttered to herself as she began climbing up. Suddenly, the rope automatically began to lift on its own, pulling the blond DEB up with it.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Amy chanted, closing her eyes.

_'What the....' _she thought as she opened her eyes to see that she was still being pulled up. "Two , three, four, five," said Amy as she counted the floors she passed. Finally she reached the fifth floor. The room was dark, almost pitch black, and very small. The only thing visible was en exit door which led to the roof. She walked to the door and held in a breath as she turned the knob and walked out.

The stars. The first thing she noticed were the twinkling dots of light. She caught a glimpse of the moon (which just happened to be full). Amy's eyes followed the rays of the moonlight as they danced on a bouquet of roses, she just barely noticed. The blond smiled and chuckled while shaking her head.

"Wow, if she could only use her imagination for the good," whispered Amy as she sensed a presence behind her.

"Well, I used my imagination for you and you ARE good, so does that count," asked the diamond thief as she casually walked in front of Amy.

Amy's breath caught as soon as she saw Lucy. The brunette was wearing her usual all black ensemble, her dark hair was shimmering, and that famous Lucy Diamond smile was as flawless as ever. Amy didn't know what to say as she remembered the last time they were together. They stood staring at each other. Neither of them really knew what to do or say. Amy looked away from Lucy and spoke.

"I'm surprised you even want to see me again."

"I always want to see you. I'm always going to WANT to see you," countered Lucy.

Lucy stepped closer to her. In response, Amy took a step closer also. They were practically touching. Amy closed her eyes as she fought back her tears. Sensing Amy's distraught struggle, Lucy cupped one of Amy's cheeks. Even though Amy was in the wrong, Lucy couldn't turn her back on her like she felt she had to. The blonde's held cheek relaxed into Lucy's hand, reveling in the feel of her almost lover. Amy opened her eyes to see the shattered remnants of the master criminals heart. In that moment, Amy's heart ripped again for Lucy.

"Lucy, I.... I'm sorry," sobbed Amy as she broke down, not being able to contain herself. Without thinking, Lucy grabbed Amy and held her, feeling the jerks of Amy's body.

"It's okay," Lucy said as Amy's warmth seeped into her skin. Amy held on for as long as she could because she knew it was going to happen eventually. See, before the DEBS entered the gallery, Amy did one of the things that she did best; she shut off her mind. Not literally of course, but she had a way of putting her brain on standby while her heart took over. The two things couldn't exist at the same time for Amy. It was either one or the other. So, all this time, Amy's heart was in control, but just like clockwork, the timer went off on her heart throwing her brain back in gear. It was almost funny. Amy knew when things were just right and perfect, beep, beep, beep, her brain would automatically go back online.

"No, it's not okay," Amy said, almost regretting it. She stepped away slightly from Lucy. "Lucy, we can't do this. This is wrong." The words seemed almost physical as Lucy felt her body jerk back.

"Amy...," Lucy started and turned her back to Amy, feeling her eyes about to explode," you said you loved me," she finished as her voice faltered. Lucy's words were about as physical as Amy's as the blond stomach felt like it was stomped on.

"We can't be together," cried Amy. "You know why," Amy's voice toughened almost in an angry tone. Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes and face and turned back to look at Amy.

"Fine," shouted Lucy, matching Amy's angry tone. I'm the criminal and you're the damn hero!" Lucy walked to the ledge of the building, strapping a harness around her.

"Lucy wait," cried Amy.

"No Amy," she said looking at her," if this is the way you want it then I guess I have no choice." Lucy paused as if trying to choose her words carefully. "Look, I'm gonna go be the bad guy, you're gonna come after me etc. etc.... I promise I'll never hurt you....... or your friends I guess," Lucy said rolling her eyes. "Amy, I'm always going to love you. I don't know any other way to be. I don't know what else to do but love you."

Amy's heart broke for the third time.

"I'll be here waiting for you. I can't give up on us even though it seems like you have. I'll wait for you..... but don't take too long. I know I'd wait forever for you but sometimes things happen, you know?"

"Lucy wait, I love you," shouted Amy as she ran to Lucy.

Lucy looked at Amy running to her. All she wanted to do was open her arms and cradle the DEB but she couldn't. She took one last look at Amy and gave her a sad smile.

"I love you too Amy; that's why I have to do this," Lucy spoke softly as she bungeed down the building. Amy ran to the ledge to see Lucy get in her car and drive off. She fell to her knees, rocking herself while she let herself explode in sorrow.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. Please, I love you," cried Amy. She knew she was wrong. She knew it. Amy stood up in haste as an idea formed. Her heart skipped a beat with joy. 'The next time I see her I'll tell her I love her and want to be with her,' she said excitedly to herself as she walked to the door. She stopped dead in her tracks before she could even touch the door knob. She felt her heart slow down. She wistfully smiled to herself as her dutiful mind reminded her of a very important fact. _'She's a criminal'_. Amy kicked the door in frustration and began her meltdown all over again.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

The next few days were hell. The DEBS were on a stakeout that lasted the whole week. Max, Amy, Janet, and Dominique finally set foot in their house on Saturday afternoon. The top squad were all smiles as they reacquainted themselves with their rooms. Well, all except one.

"Bradshaw, what's wrong," asked Max as she sat down on the bed next to Amy.

"Nothing," squeaked Amy, giving Max her best pretend smile.

Max stared at her best friend trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hey, we got the bad guys right," Max proudly stated, referring to the guys they had arrested that week," and that's all that matters."

Amy internally rolled her eyes.

"Look I'm tired. When you're ready to tell me why you look like you lost you're best friend, you'll know where I'll be," said Max.

Max walked out of Amy's room leaving her with her thoughts. Not a second after she closed the door, Amy ran to her closet and began peered in. She then dropped to her knees and searched frantically under the bed. Confusion set in as she rose to her feet. She looked over at the walls and when she couldn't find what she was looking for, she turned her face downwards eyeing every inch of her carpet. Amy gave her room another once over.

'_No, this isn't right'_

She shook her head in disbelief. All Amy thought of during the stakeout was finding one of Lucy's calling cards; a certain thing or some kind of gesture. When she had just barely gotten home, she ran upstairs and nearly broke down her door. The first thing she expected to see was maybe a dozen roses, or a teddy bear, or maybe even Lucy herself. Instead, she found her room exactly the way she left it, with no sign of Lucy being there. Amy quickly sobered herself up from her little fantasy and tried to come to terms with the fact that this time, just maybe, they were really over....for good.

"Hey, you're going to miss the movie," Janet said, poking her head in Amy's room.

"Yeah, I'll be right down." Amy took a few minutes to compose herself before going into the living room to join the other DEBS for movie night. Amy took a seat on the recliner while the other three sat on the sofa...

"So, what are we watching," she asked, disinterested.

"TITANIC," exclaimed Janet. "Hey Amy, don't you like Leonardo DiCaprio?"

Amy arched her eyebrow looking at Janet. "Not anymore," she sarcastically replied with a quiet chuckle.

Janet was about to ask what _that_ meant but sealed her lips when the obvious hit her. "Oh."

Awhile later........

"Jack, this is where we first met," Rose exclaimed to Jack holding on to him, while the ship slowly sank.

"Oh," whimpered Janet.

Max rolled her eyes at Janet's sappiness. Dominique continued her bored stare into the t.v., occasionally taking drags from her cigarette. Amy was so lost in the movie, she didn't notice the others' antics. She had been on an emotional rollercoaster since the movie began. Thinking about Lucy, about the times they shared during her "kidnapping".

'_No, it's __**not**__ over,'_ she angrily thought as she jumped out of the recliner.

She grabbed light jacket as she headed out the door.

"Ahem, and just where are you going," demanded Max.

"Out," Amy bluntly stated.

"You seem to be doing a lot of that lately," Max countered back.

Amy just walked out, feeling like she didn't need to explain a damn thing. She stealthfully made her way through the alleys and backways Lucy had shown her. As she continued her way through the streets she couldn't help feeling a little like Rose. She felt just like her when she was running through the Titanic to get to Jack, only _she_ was running to get to Lucy. She was only halfway to Lucy's when when her comm sprang to life.

_"Amy, we need you back at the house ASAP," _Max's muted voice said.

"Why, what's going on Max?"

_"Just get here quick. It's about.... Diamond." _The blond DEB noted a certain seriousness in her tone that gave her goosebumps.

_'Something bad must have happened,'_ she thought as her long legs ran at full speed.. So many thoughts entered her head as she ran.

_'What did she do? Did she kill someone? Did she rob another bank?'_

Amy's thoughts so occupied her that she didn't even realize that she was already at the front door of the DEBS house.

She burst in like a bat out of hell to fine all three DEBS gathered around the t.v. Without thinking, she pushed Dominique to the side to see what all the commotion was all about on the t.v. The first thing she saw was the crawl on the bottom of the screen that was highlighted in blue. It read: Lucy Diamond gives away prized possessions; stay on Channel 12 for more breaking developments. Amy scoffed at Max clearly irritated.

"That's your big emergency? She's been doing that for days now, giving back everything she stole."

Max looked hesitant to reply. "Amy, the stuff she's giving away isn't just what she stole, it's family heirlooms, personal prized possessions; things that any first year cadet knows is deeply personal to her."

Max looked into Amy's eyes to see if she was getting it. She wasn't.

"Amy... she's giving away things she holds dear to her, things that she has guarded with her life." The blond DEB was as clueless as ever.

"Well, we've all taken Psych 101 right? Come on Amy we've studied about this. Amy.... these are all signs of....welll....ahem....you ...know....there textbook signs for a person about to attempt suicide."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

She couldn't tell which was worse, feeling guilty or egotistical.She thought she had all too much of an ego as she felt that all this was because Lucy couldn't live without her, a decision Amy made for the both of them; and if it was true, she really _was_ to blame, making her the guilty party. The Perfect Score spent the better part of the next day analyzing and dissecting the situation, something she was taught very well to do by the DEBS.

_'No,_ _she wouldn't do that.'_

After coming to the conclusion that it was all because of her, she knew she had to see Lucy, only to stop her, not because she was still stupidly, crazy, tripping over herself in love with her. It was close to midnight when she "borrowed" the DEBS car, knowing her teammates would be asleep. She drove down the lonely streets, thinking about the last time they were face to face.

_"I always want to see you. I'm always going to WANT to see you."  
"Lucy, I.... I'm sorry."  
"It's o.k."  
"No, it's not o.k. Lucy, we can't do this. This is wrong."  
"Amy.... you said you loved me."  
_

The self inflicted knife penetrated harder as the blond felt herself once again being pulled in two different directions; to be with Lucy or not to be with Lucy. That was the question. She gripped the steering wheel hard, knuckles turning whiter when she felt her heart literally hurting.

She parked the car a couple miles away, wanting to be as discreet as possible. When she reached the property, she hid behind some trees when she saw an older man being escorted out of the lair. He was carrying some sort of tote bag, glasses on his face, and drove off in an expensive looking car. Feeling a brave air inside her, she walked right up to the front door and before she could knock, and before she even knew it, she was staring down the barrel of a glock. A dark haired, body builder looking man with muscles on top of muscles sneered at her and moved out the entryway, letting Amy pass through. Ashamed and for good reason, she thought, Amy politely walked to the elevator that led up to Lucy's bedroom. She stepped in and turned around only to see Lucy's henchmen and other workers stare at her with contempt. Finally reaching Lucy's door, she lightly pushed it open and saw her love sitting on her bed, looking at pictures.

"You should leave," the brunette said, without looking at Amy, having a concentrated look on her face as she stared at the photos.

Amy stepped in further, a bit timidly, and stared at Lucy, waiting for her to return a glance. It didn't happen. After a few moments of silence, Lucy rose off her bed and walked to the blond. She looked straight into Amy's eyes, trying to look like she was unaffected at her being there. Seconds later, she couldn't fight it anymore.

"Damn it," Lucy breathed out as she pulled Amy into her arms.

Amy, without thinking, wrapped her own arms around Lucy and held on as tight as possible. Lucy grabbed a handful of Amy's hair and inhaled deep, then buried her face in Amy's neck and inhaled once more.

"What are you doing," Amy asked, while she ran her hands through Lucy's hair.

"Breathing you in....," Lucy responded, completely entranced by the sweet smelling natural aroma that was Amy's skin.

"I missed you Luce."

"I missed you too, Amy. I missed this too...," Lucy sighed as she took Amy's lips into hers and gave her a slow kiss.

The second Lucy's tongue entered Amy's mouth, the blond lost all thought and felt her heartbeat echo throughout her entire body. She was washed over with an indescribable desire and pushed Lucy on the bed, giving in to what her mind told her was wrong to want. Amy pressed her body into Lucy's as Lucy arched her body into Amy's. Their frenzied kissing sent Amy's mind spiraling into a mind blowing ecstasy and brought out a primal instinct in her. Her body began to tremble with this newly discovered wanting that was trying to exit her body and, it seemed, that Amy didn't have enough hands, or that there wasn't enough Lucy to give it to. Lucy returned the passion almost the same way as her hands ran up and down Amy's body while she continued to rock her body into the blonde's.

The heavy breathing eventually evened out as they were completely spent. Amy stayed on top of Lucy and rested her head on Lucy's chest. They spent the next few minutes in each others arms, no words spoken. Amy though, felt an awkwardness, and had to say something, so she said the only thing that was on her mind or could be said.

"I love you." Lucy let out a breath and slowly began inching her body upwards off the bed, making Amy stand up. They stood, again, in front of one another. The brunette tried to hold her gaze into Amy's eyes but couldn't and turned her face to the floor.

"Amy, I would give anything if that was enough for you."

The blonde's love induced haze was quickly dissolved as she came back to her full senses and remembered why she was really there. She wanted to say the perfect thing or even just something different to make Lucy understand why she couldn't be with her.

"Lucy..........."

She waited for the words to come out, any words, but there was nothing. Lucy finally looked back up at Amy through her teary eyes.

"So it's not enough that I'm giving up everything for you.... you just can't accept that and be....," Lucy choked up," with me.

The blond couldn't betray what she was feeling and she was about to give into Lucy again but, once again, the Perfect Score persona awakened.

"Lucy, I'm glad you're turning your life around but..... you're still a criminal. You and me... we're not meant to be."

Amy broke down as she spoke those last words as she truly believed them. She sobbed. She wept, so much in fact that she fell to her knees. Crying on the floor, Amy didn't notice Lucy clutching hard at her chest. She began groaning softly and quietly, trying to hide it from Amy. Amy did hear though, and ran to help Lucy to the bed.

"Oh my god, Luce, what's wrong?" The brunette balled her hands into fists as the pain grew.

"Lucy... tell me.... what's wrong?!" Amy frantically searched Lucy for any wounds but found nothing. Lucy finally began to breath more steadily as she attempted to get off the bed.

"Lucy! What the hell? What was that?!"

Lucy looked at Amy, trying to come up with something believable to say to her but knew it wasn't going to happen. The brunette stayed quiet not saying a word and turned her back on Amy to face out the window. Amy felt scared, frantic, helpless, but most of all, pissed off of what just happened and getting no explanation, and that Lucy just turned away from her.

"Lucy! What the hell is going on with you?! And what.....," Amy's angry tone softened to the most sweetest Lucy ever heard before," are you planning something.... something that you shouldn't....like....you know.....doing something...."

She couldn't even say it. Lucy wondered what Amy was talking about and turned back to look at her.

"Doing what," she asked, genuinely curious.

Amy couldn't look at Lucy and ask that dreadful question. She licked her lips and closed her eyes, tears threatening again.

"You.. giving all your things away....some people think that you.... that you're....thinking about....or...going to... end your life."

She was glad she could think of another way to ask instead of using the words "kill," or "suicide". Lucy looked at her incredulously, almost humorously.

"Amy, what in the world would make you think that.... I mean suicide, why would I even do that?!"

Amy felt that ugly guilt creep back in.

"I don't know. I just thought maybe because of..... what's going on between us."

Lucy slowly nodded her head in understanding. At that same moment, Amy had remembered something.

"Lucy, who was that man that left awhile ago," she asked in a demanding tone. The brunette sighed and shook her head.

"That was my doctor."

"Oh......well what was he doing here?"

A sudden calmness surged through Lucy as she knew that she could no longer hide the truth. She walked up to Amy and held her hands, looking at the most perfect creation she ever laid eyes upon. She stroked Amy's hair and let her thumb massage her cheek. This was one of the hardest things she had to do. So she smiled at her angel and spoke the earth shattering words she so didn't want to.

"Amy, I'm not going to commit suicide... god, I could never do that no matter what." The blond felt her heart jumping. Smile still in place, she tore Amy apart.

"Amy, I'm dying."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

The next breath she took was razor sharp. As she inhaled, the air seemed to cut her inside, because all of a sudden, it hurt to breath. It was like she forgot how to speak. The one word in her mind couldn't escape her lips.

_'What?'_

Her thoughts were all jumbled together as they ran a million miles a second and her thoughts couldn't reach her mouth. Finally, when she _could_ open her mouth, she _still_ couldn't speak as every time she tried, her breath was stolen as it hitched. Amy stumbled backwards and to the side, grabbing the bedpost. Lucy rushed over and caught her, sitting her on the bed.

"Amy! Amy!! Baby, are you ok?"The blond looked at Lucy.

"Wha... what did you say," Amy said brokenly.

The diamond thief knelt in front of her and placed her hands on Amy's knees, softly rubbing them. Her lips quivered with apprehension of having to say those two words again.

"Baby I....," Lucy's voice began to crack, "I'm dying... baby I'm...."

Amy began to weep softly as she placed her hands over her face. The brunette wept along with her and placed her head in Amy's lap, body trembling. She picked up Lucy's head, bringing her up off the floor and laid her down on the bed with her, sobbing as they held each other........

She was vaguely aware of her surroundings. All she knew was that she felt safe. The arms cradling her were strong yet soft at the same time. The skin she was breathing into was ever calming to her senses. The heartbeat under her ear beated strong and was the most beautiful sound she ever heard. Amy finally let herself _be_ with Lucy. With her body laying on top of Lucy's, time stood still and everything was right in the world. And the contented smile across her face expressed how serene she felt at that moment. Lucy began to stir and Amy turned her body over so they were laying belly on belly. Lucy opened her eyes and lost herself in the light blue pools that were Amy's eyes. The blond smiled warmly at the brunette and began to stroke her dark hair.

"You love me," Lucy whispered, Amy feeling her breath on her lips.

"Yes...," Amy responded as she caressed Lucy's lips.

Staring into her love's eyes, Lucy began to notice a blur of mixed colors off to the side; plaid. Amy saw Lucy looking away at something and her eyes followed both turned to see that it was Amy's Deb issued skirt, carelessly stretched out on a chair by the window. Their brief, but, perfect world faded.

"Lucy....," Amy began as she slowly rose off the bed as Lucy rose with her," I don't even know where to start..... baby I......, tears once again ran freely," how can you be dying babe?" I mean, what's wrong?"

The brunette stepped closer to her and held her as her own tears stained Amy's face.

"It's my heart Amy. The doctors don't know what's wrong or how to cure it but......"

"But what," Amy cried as her knees began to give out," Lucy you can't....."

Lucy grabbed her and held her up from the fall.

"NO. I don't believe you," Amy turned angry.

She broke away from the embrace and walked to the window, gazing out. Lucy ran a hand through her hair, frustrated.

"Why would I be lying, dammit! What, you think I'm making this up to get your attention?!" She waited for Amy to respond but she didn't, giving Lucy her answer. The brunette scoffed at her, not believing that she _now_ had to convince Amy that she dying. "

Baby...," Amy started as she turned back around to look at Lucy.

"DON'T call me that," Lucy spat harshly.

"Lucy, I _know_ something's wrong with you. TRUST me, I saw it with it with my own two eyes. Look, I'm not a doctor, but I just think that whatever it is, you'll get over it. I mean, these doctors don't even know whats wrong. How can they say you're dying if they don't even know what it is."

"The Perfect Score always has an answer for everything," Lucy sadly smiled. The blond walked towards Lucy and caressed her cheek.

"You'll be ok," she whispered. "I love you, and I would never let anything happen to you."

Lucy shook her head slightly. "But that doesn't change anything, does it? You love me but that's not enough to stay with me, right?"

The blond knew, deep down, that she could never just abandon her country, her duty, the DEBS. But knowing that Lucy was _sick,_ she knew, or rather felt, that she couldn't run away from her anymore. They were in love and they had to make it work. Amy never stopped loving Lucy, not for a minute. On the contrary, her love for the ex diamond thief only grew as days went by. Lucy was everywhere, haunting her, in her dreams, her thoughts, everywhere and anywhere Amy was, so was Lucy. Amy smiled at the brunette and kissed her with the knowledge of how much she had hurt her.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I've been an idiot. I do want to be with you, if you'll still have me," she said timidly. The one tear that ran down Amy's face was kissed away by Lucy.

"Of course I will....." Lucy's response was cut off by the beeping of Amy's comm. She looked at Lucy desperately, holding a finger to her lips.

"Amy here. "

_"Amy, we need you back_ _NOW._ _We just got a green light to move in on Ruiz."_

"Shit," the blond muttered quietly. "Ok Max, on my way. Amy Out."

She looked up at Lucy tentatively.

"Who's Ruiz," Lucy asked annoyed.

"He's an arms runner with ties to the Cuban Syndicate. We could've busted him a long time ago but we found out that he also has ties to some major Brazilian drug lords, who are bigger fish to fry, according to the international most wanted. So..."

"So you waited to make a move on him so you can get the Brazilians, two birds with one stone... yeah I know," Lucy finished.

The Deb knew why Lucy was so angry and tried to reassure her. "Luce, I have to go to Cuba for a few days. Let me get this guy and I promise we _will_ work this out....... I'll be back for you, ok?"

The brunette looked defeated and too tired to argue. "Do whatever you want Amy. It's not like you'll listen to me anyways.," she said dejectedly, walking out the room. Amy ran and stopped her but then her comm rang again.

_"Amy change of plans, we're leaving in twenty. No time to_ _pack, just get here now."_

Before the blond knew, her legs were on automatic, running to the elevator when she remembered Lucy just behind her.

"Lucy, I have to go but I'll be back! Give me a couple days...... I love you and...."

Lucy didn't catch that last part as the elevator doors closed, leaving her alone. She walked back into her bedroom and started kicking everything in sight. She knew it would always be like this. Breaking mirrors, throwing pictures, the brunette was full of rage when a heart splitting pain attacked, making her collapse to the ground. She pounded on her chest, trying to make the pain go away. Lucy gasped as she tried breathing through the hurt. Her breathing steadied after awhile but she was scared more than ever because this episode was more painful and lasted longer than the one before. And even though Amy couldn't see the truth, Lucy knew it. There wasn't much time.....

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

The quiet hum of the airplane's engines soothed her. She had been staring down at the distant ocean miles below her. Amy was finally going home and she couldn't wait to run into the loving arms of her love. Planning their futures was a first for her and she couldn't wait to start their lives together. And there was no longer any doubt or fears, since she had decided wholeheartedly that she was leaving the DEBS for good. The blond stood up from her window seat and nervously paced the aisle. She couldn't wait to tell Lucy as she imagined Lucy's surprised face. Max eyed Amy cautiously, not knowing what was going on.

"Hey Ames, um you alright?"

The blonde smiled and hugged the smaller Deb. "I've never been happier, Max," she sighed.

"Yeah, I'm happy too. I'm glad we got that bastard Ruiz," Max smugly said.

"Yeah, me too," Amy nervously agreed , clearly talking about two different things. _'Gotta calm down,'_ Amy giddily thought.

The blond was amazed at how clear everything now was; that the answer to everything was right there in front of her... in Lucy. Amy thought of how much she had changed since she met Lucy and how her life would continue changing with the brunette by her side. So she reflected on the best parts of her life; the people she loved. Amy thought of her parents laughing together, being so happy. She then looked at her teammates and thought about all the crazy and funny things about them, making her giggle; Dominique's need for sex like she needed air, Janet and her love for any and all things sweaters, and Max's.... well Max's ridiculous excuses for having her mega gun on her all the time. Yes, she loved those girls but in the end, there was only one who she loved in sweet and total honesty. Amy looked out the window into the endless sky, its beauty making her wonder, and her heart swelled as she pictured the brunette that had captured her heart.

_' I love you Lucy.'_

She closed her eyes and wondered what the love of her life was doing at that exact same moment......

Scud tiptoed to Lucy's bedroom and hesitantly knocked on the closed door. She hadn't come out since the day Amy left. Knowing Lucy's monumental temper, he knew even _he_ wasn't immune to it. Hearing no answer he slowly opened the door and walked in, seeing Lucy stretched out on her bed, staring intensely at nothing on the ceiling.

"Um Luce, I uh... well me and the guys are kinda worried.... you haven't eaten anything and.."

"It's always gonna be like this," Lucy interrupted, still looking off into space. Relieved she hadn't thrown a lamp at him like the last time, he went and lay next to her.

"What's always gonna be like this?"

"Amy. She's always going to choose the DEBS over me," the brunette stated, defeated.

"Lucy, she loves you, you know that. She's coming back.... she's coming back _to you_."

Lucy looked at Scud and seemed to be really be listening to him. She quickly got out of bed and walked to her dresser and opened one of the drawers. Pulling a small object out and hiding it from Scud's view, she held it in her hand staring at it.

"Whatcha got there," he playfully asked as he stood. Lucy threw it at him without warning. Scud held it up to the light, getting a better look at the tiny object. "Is that..."

"Her stripes. Yeah. She was so in a hurry that she left the damn thing," Lucy said, anger seeping from her voice. Scud noticed the change and knew he had to calm her down quickly.

"Hey, you know, Amy will probably be back tomorrow. You know she had to go. Damn DEBS, they're like the government, sign on the dotted line and your ass is theirs," he laughed, looking directly at her. Lucy forced a smile.

"Yeah, damn DEBS....," her voice getting louder," with their damn plaid," she began shouting," with their damn Perfect Score!" Lucy began thrashing about, throwing and breaking everything insight. "She told me she loved me Scud! Then what does she do... she leaves me!!" The brunette ran to her full sized mirror, picked it up and threw it across the room at Scud.

"Dammit Lucy! What the hell are you doing?!" She began kicking the wall with all her might.

"Lucy, stop it!" The brunette pounded on the same wall with her fist as her hands bled. Seeing her blood run down her skin she broke down in tears and slid down to the floor. She covered her face with her hands, placing her head in between her knees.

"Scud, I love her so much. I need her.....," she cried. She cried as a child would cry and Scud knew that Lucy had finally broke. He rushed over to her and held her. "She doesn't know how much I need her, Scud," she managed to say through her sobbing," but, I can't do this anymore..... Scud, it just hurts too much." Lucy turned her head into his shoulder and gripped the back of his neck.

"Ssh Lucy, it's alright..."

"No Scud, you don't understand what she's doing to me."

Those words enraged him. "No Lucy, I _know_ what she's doing to you. I know know EXACTLY what she's doing."

"No Scud, it's not her fault....," she defended Amy. The brunette let her heart cry and she let out everything she had been holding back. "It just hurts too much... sometimes I feel like I can't breathe," she paused as she gasped. "I....just.... love....her," she began to gasp loudly. Scud pulled back seeing Lucy writhe in pain.

"Lucy! What's wrong...Lucy!" The brunette began to shake as she placed her hand over her heart, tears running from her eyes. "Oh my god... Lucy...."

Just like that, she fell to her side, wheezing. The shocked and scared look on her face sent Scud into a panic.

" LUCY, NO!!"

"We're descending to LAX. Welcome back to Los Angeles," the pilot announced overhead. Amy was overwhelmed with happiness, nervousness, giddiness, but most of all, peace. She was home. The plane jerked back and forth as the wheels rode down the airstrip, causing the girls and the flight attendants, to hold on to their seats. The soothing hum of the engines came to a stop and movement began inside the plane. Amy stood up and stretched before grabbing her overnight bag. She reached in and pulled out her cell phone to check for any messages of missed calls.

"Let's go I'm starved," said Janet. Amy nodded her head and followed her friends up the aisle. One of the flight attendants had just come out of the restroom with her skirt tucked into her panties. Max held her mouth shut.

"Oh my God...," Janet blushed, "someone go tell her!" Amy pushed Max back into the seats as they tried to hold back their laughs, Amy still holding the phone to her ear.

"Girl, that was classic! But really, one of us needs to tell her," Max tried sounding serious. She heard no answer from Amy and turned to look at her still on the seat.

"Oh no, no,no," Amy repeated as she closed her phone. The blond pushed Max out of the way and ran down the steps off the plane. She pushed passed the people wandering about.

"AMY!!" Max shouted. The wind blew her tears away as she ran inside the airport. _'_

_'Please God...no....'_

As soon as she was inside the airport, security tried tackling her but she sent them all to the floor. She quickly found herself outside, yet again, looking around for something, anything.

"Lady are you ok," a stranger asked.

"NO!, I need to get out of here," she screamed in tears. She tried hailing taxis but none would stop. "Dammit, help me please! Please...stop....," Amy fell to the ground.

"Miss, can I help you," an older lady asked. The blond stood up and pushed her to the ground. She ran... and ran.... and ran.... Nearly being hit by a car, she stumbled on, her cries more raging. Her desperation pushing her forward, she replayed the ominous words that came from her phone.

_'Amy, its Scud... Lucy.... I don't know what happened but she's in bad shape. Amy... I think she's dying. I think she.... isn't gonna make it. We're at the hospital but.... it's not good....'_

The blond's eyes burned as she thought about the message. She tore inside for Scud who had to pause every few seconds as his own crying wouldn't let him speak. Her world began to crash and burn. _'Hold on baby, I'm almost there...'_

"I've never seen anything like this," the head surgeon told Scud. "It's her heart, but there's no physical explanation for her condition.

"She.... I just really don't know what to do at this point."

Scud grabbed his hair in frustration. "Yeah but... she's still alive," Scud sniffled, looking for any reason to hold on.

The doctor put his hand on Scud's shoulder and led him just outside of Lucy's room. They both looked in through the window at the brunette who was connected to all kinds of machines.

"Look son, she should've been gone a long time ago. The condition of her heart is far beyond grave. I don't know," the doctor paused shaking his head," it's like she's holding on.... she won't let go...."

The former henchman closed his eyes and felt the painful sting of the warm tears escaping. The doctor dismissed himself letting Scud go back with Lucy. He sat in the chair by the bed, holding Lucy's hand.

"Sweetie," he began still composed," I... I'm so sorry. No longer being able to hold back, Scud let himself cry for the first real time in his life. He kissed her forehead as his tears washed over her. Knowing that this might be his last chance with her, he confessed his true feelings; the things he could never say to her.

"Oh baby, you are the best thing in my life....you," he gasped from losing his breath," you are my family, my friend... my life. There was nothing romantic about it but Lucy was truly everything to him. He massaged her hand with his. Scud suddenly felt his fingers being lightly moved.

"Lucy... honey, you awake?" The brunette's eyes opened just a bit. "Let me get the doctor," he said as he got up to get him but was stopped by her. He saw her struggle to speak. "What Lucy, are you in pain, what's wrong?" She responded with one simple question.

"Where is she?"

"Whoa, what the...,"a passerby exclaimed as he saw a stunning blond jump over the car that almost hit her. Sweat soaked her Debs uniform as she ran at full speed to the hospital. Cars honked at her as she ran through the middle of the busy streets.

"Hey, get out of the way," a man yelled from his car. She didn't care; nothing was going to stop her from getting there.

"Dammit, where the hell am I," she asked herself as she looked the street signs. Just then, a car stopped just short of hitting her.

"HEY! MOVE BITCH," the driver screamed. She walked rather briskly to the car and threw out the driver, tires screeching as she slammed on the gas. The midday traffic was already underway. Having no other choice, she turn the wheel slightly, driving on the sidewalk. She honked the horn at the unsuspecting pedestrians.

"Move!" Though no one could see, the steely determination in her eyes that she saw reflected in the mirror only fueled her even more. Moving at lightning speed, she had hardly any time to react to the woman and her child now directly in her path.

"OH MY GOD!!.."

"OH MY GOD!! HELP HER," Scud screamed at the nurses as Lucy tore off her respirator, attempting to breathe.

"What happened," one of the nurses asked.

"I don't know, we were talking, then she couldn't breathe.. HELP HER," he shouted when he saw Lucy grabbing her chest in pain. The nurses scrambled frantically to help the brunette who was starting a seizure episode.

"Get her stabilized NOW," the doctor rushed in. They gave shot her up with a mix of adrenaline and a sedative, hoping that would settle her heart. Lucy stopped her wheezing and lay fully back on the bed.

Scud breathed out a sigh,"Oh thank god..."

"Oh thank god," Amy told herself as she was able to swerve around the woman holding her baby. She stepped on the gas, relieved that she saw a sign displaying the miles to the hospital. "Ten miles," she said through her teeth.

"Lucy, how are you feeling," Scud asked as he looked at his dying friend. Her eyes, once full of life, were now dark pits of nothing, her once radiant bronze skin, now a sickly pale shade. He knew she wasn't strong enough to fight anymore.

"Sc..Scud... you..are..my...rock...my...brother..."

His proud manner evaded him as he cried onto Lucy's chest, while she softly placed her head on his.

"Scud... favor..ok? Tell Amy that," Lucy stopped to take another wheezing breath. He waited for some grand declaration from the once diamond thief. "Tell her... to never forget me...." The brunette couldn't finish as the next sound Scud heard was the flat line from her heart monitor.

"LUUUCY!!"

"Sonofabitch," Amy slammed her hands onto the steering wheel. She could see the hospital just ahead but there was traffic coming in and out, keeping her back. The phone began ringing an annoying ringtone. "Hello," she answered exasperated.

_"Amy, she's flat lining!!"_

"NO!! SCUD I'M RIGHT HERE!!" The blond jumped out of the car and ran like she never ran before.

"LUCY! Amy screamed as she dodged in and out of the moving cars.

"LUCY!!" She ran up the hill leading to the hospital. Thinking a million things at once, she remembered one of the last things she had said to her.

_'I love you... and I would never let anything happen to you...'_ The blonde's crying began to slow her down as she reached the hospital doors breathless.

"Lucy please, just hold on. Amy's here... and now you can be together," Scud pleaded. Lucy showed a faint glimmer of a smile.

"She's here.. really Scud," she whispered, as her voice weakened. He smiled and brushed her hair. Her hopeful smile turned into a sad one. "Scud... remember to tell her that... to remember me...always." Her eyes widened in terror as she felt her heart collapse from the inside. Then Scud heard the most horrible thing he ever heard; Lucy let out a bloodcurdling scream as she felt the most indescribable pain ever.

"AAAAAAHHH!!" He grabbed her lifting half her body up, holding on to his friend.

"LUUUUCY!!!

"LUUUUCY!" Amy screamed as she heard her love. She ran through the hospital pushing everyone and everything in her way. She sobbed as she ran up the stairs.

"LUCY!" There was some sort of commotion when she reached the third floor. Her body froze as she saw all kinds of medical personnel panicking, bumping into each other as they ran in and out of the room at the end.

Suddenly... stillness and... she walked ever so slowly to the room. It was the longest walk she could remember. She noticed the empty glances the nurses and doctors gave her as they exited the room. Amy felt the cold steel of the room's door send a shock through her. She hesitated turning the knob but she finally did....

The cold air in the room was too cold for comfort. The sheets on the bed seemed so pure and innocent. She saw Scud heaped over the bed, shouting expletives. Anger and sorrow laced his screams. The blond took her time walking to him, counting the tile on the floor, anything to keep her steady. He sensed her presence and looked at her. His swollen and reddened eyes were almost closed shut. He stepped out of the way, purposely giving her a view of the tragedy on the bed. The peaceful and serene look on the brunette's face sent chills within her. Amy knelt down, tears full on, let out a heartbreaking scream.

"LUCY!!" Her tears came out so quickly that she couldn't wipe them off her face fast enough.

"No baby.... oh... babe.... no..." she wept on top of Lucy's body. She climbed on top of her, kissing her eyes, cheeks, and her lips. She noticed a lone tear still in the corner of Lucy's eye, so she rubbed her face over it, soaking into her skin.

"Oh GOD, no..." Amy lost control of herself. Just then, the doctor walked in politely. "I'm sorry but, we need to do some.... procedures," he said, clearly affected by the scene taking place before his eyes. Seeing Amy make no effort to move, he called in the orderlies to remove her.

"No, get your damn hands OFF ME!!" She looked at Scud, still broken, waiting for him to help, but he just looked at her with contempt in his eyes.

"LUCY!!!" The blond began to lose her mind as she fell apart at the sight of the doctor pulling the sheet over her head. They let her go when she reached the waiting area.

Alone with herself, she wept. She sobbed. She cried. She regretted. Amy felt crazy as she looked at a happy family laugh, walk out. She turned angry and ran outside the hospital, the sunlight slightly stinging her eyes. Her world was shattered. The birds in the trees fluttered about, the children at the playground laughed in innocence, the people around her talked on their cell phones, life.... still went on. On her knees, her heart destroyed, she noticed a shadow. Amy got up and saw Scud looking at her like she was his worst enemy.

"Scud.... I'm so sorry," she paused expecting him to comfort her. He threw something at her, hard, at her chest. She picked it up off the ground and gave him a confused look.

"My stripes? Scud..."

"It's all your fault Amy," Scud spat out in disgusted hate.

"Wha..."

"YOU DID THIS TO HER!!Don't you understand? Her heart? You broke it... you broke HER!"

The blond took a step back as she was startled.

"She needed you there with her but you left... you always LEAVE! You still don't get it, do you," Scud asked shaking his head. "There was nothing wrong with her heart, no medical reason for her to have heart problems. You.... Don't you get it?  
SHE DIED OF A BROKEN HEART!! YOU BROKE IT!!"

Her arms were instantly covered with goosebumps. Could she have been so blind? Lucy _had_ asked her to stay with her and... suddenly Lucy's own words haunted her.......

_'I'll wait for you but.... don't take too long. I know I'd wait forever for you but_ _sometimes things happen....'_

Amy lay on the ground while Lucy's words echoed in her head.

"Was she trying to tell me... did she even know," she cried as she planted her face into the concrete. Onlookers assembled around her as the beautiful blond wept. "Scud... I didn't know..."

"BULLSHIT! She told you was dying! But you left.... and now... she's dead." Scud, feeling like he had to, let her know exactly what he thought. "You were wrong Amy," still crying, shaking his head in disbelief," YOU did this to her." His words cut her open.

"No.... no....,"she began to hit the concrete with her fists. "Yes. YOU WERE WRONG AMY!!

The blond, finally seeing that he was right, let out a heart wrenching scream.

"LUCY!"

Weary and tired, Scud walked away, sobbing into the crowded onlookers. "I'm so sorry Lucy.... I'm sorry... I was wrong," Amy raked her nails over the hot slab of concrete.....

**Ten years later.....  
**

Amy Bradshaw closed the blinds to her two bedroom apartment. She was now working a desk job for the CIA. In her thirties, she was as still as stunning as ever. The blond just returned home from work and was about to start her nightly ritual; microwave dinner for one, two hours of watching the t.v. movie of the week, followed by reading herself to sleep. She ate a frozen chicken dinner, watched most of her movie, deciding to skip the reading. For some reason, she didn't want to sleep. She walked out to her balcony overlooking the beautiful skyline over the city. Feeling the cool nights wind, she felt content... for the most part. Amy walked to her bedroom and retrieved a hidden box from her closet. Taking it back out to the balcony, she opened it and went through its contents. She laughed at the picture of her and her DEBS squad, who she hadn't spoken to since she retired from the DEBS. Her high school diploma came out next, making her think back to simpler times. Then... she pulled out her most favorite possession; the grainy surveillance photo of Lucy. She hadn't looked at it in awhile, not purposely though. Tracing the brunette's beauty with her finger, she lost herself with her first memories of her and Lucy; meeting for the first time, being kidnapped for a date, their first kiss... it seemed like a lifetime ago. Happiness beamed inside her as, thinking of Lucy always made her feel like she was there. But thinking of her, also brought back those painful memories, memories she tried to erase. Amy truly believed that she and Lucy would've been together if she was still...alive. She placed Lucy's picture on her lap, as she tried to fight down the pain that never left her. Amy Bradshaw was alone, and would remain alone, she knew. Still, her love being ever so strong for Lucy, she allowed a tear to leave her eyes, only to fall onto the brunette's photo. She caressed her fingers over Lucy's face. Tears falling once more, she spoke the painful words she said on the day of Lucy's death.

"I was wrong."


End file.
